planetarywarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Specialised Insertion Method
The Specialised Insertion Method or SIM for short and nicknamed the 'Wing' by its users is the primary way commandos are inserted into combat that replaces the aging parachute. Commando training When Operation: Canine was launched on the planet of Howlution, plans had also been set in motion for a special combat team (similar to the British SAS and American Delta Force). The team could be inserted from the air behind enemy lines or into the middle of a combat zone to assist the ground forces. The UNAC (United Nations Army Commandos) was set up two weeks after the initial invasion of Howlution but before they could enter combat for the first time they needed to be trained in their methods. Due to the men being from all the branches of the UNM, weapons training was not necessary even with their specialised weaponry. The men had to be trained to jump from a C-98 Theseus and land safely. Parachutes were considered but the commanders realised that they "might as well tattoo 'here I am shoot me' on their heads" as they would float down slowly making them an easier target for IPA gunners. This became reality when a commando originally from the 40th Marine Division got tangled in his parachute and died during a training mission. A new method of insertion was needed. 'Flying Squirrels' The new method of inserting commandos into a combat zone was discovered when a top scientist saw a flying squirrel jump from a tree and glide down to the ground. He immediately sketched designs for a wing similar to the flying squirrel for use by full size humans. He presented the design and a experimental model to the UNM leaders and the UNAC commanders. The experiment worked. The commando landed safely into a 'combat zone', wasn't tangled in his equipment and did not have to worry about safely storing it. It went straight into production and the men were trained with this new method now designated the Specialised Insertion Method (SIM). It would later become known as the 'Wing' to the men who used it. Specifics The SIM is made of a backpack with parachute-type fabric attached to the sides and bottom of it. At the end of the 'membranes' are cuffs that clip around the wrists and ankles of the user. On the backpack is also a sling for their individual weapons that holds it securely enough that it doesn't fall out when in full free-fall. The SIM is paired with a modified helmet with HUD built into the lense that displays height and free-fall speed. The commandos are trained to stop free-fall at a specific height so that the SIM will work and the commando will not be killed. To do this the user reaches the specific height and simply opens their legs and spreads their arms opening the 'Wing' and slowing the commando down considerably and allowing them to glide to their landing zone. Once on the deck (ground) they unclip the cuffs, take off the backpack and pull their weapon out of the sling ready for combat. Once a base of operations has been established then men go out and retrieve the packs so they are ready for future operations. The commandos do not carry their kit bags while in the free-fall so as to make them more aerodynamic and eliminating any weight that is not needed. Once the base of operations has been set up the commandos are given their kit bags and go on their next mission.